


Um Milagre de Natal

by Hana_Salith



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Jisbon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_Salith/pseuds/Hana_Salith
Summary: Patrick Jane decide passar o Natal sozinho mas, algo muda seus planos .
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Um Milagre de Natal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fushigikage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/gifts).



> Espero que goste do seu presente!  
> Feliz Natal! ♥

Jane estava deitado em seu sofá, como de costume.  
Ouvia a correria a sua volta, pessoas animadas falando sobre o que fariam.  
Era 24 de dezembro e em algumas horas haveria o conhecido Natal.  
Toda a equipe já havia partido horas antes e por mais que se adorassem, todos tinham um lugar pra ir em datas festivas.  
Menos Jane.  
Ele passou o dia fugindo de todos os convites para ceia e quando conseguiu, voltou para seu sofá.   
As últimas vozes foram ouvidas pelo corredor e finalmente Jane estava sozinho.

Seus planos eram à meia noite estar com sua grande caneca de chá nas mãos e após isso, tirar o melhor cochilo da sua vida.  
Patrick sorriu apenas com a imagem do que faria, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um cheiro muito específico.  
Um perfume que ele jamais esqueceria.

“Está perdida Lisbon?”

“Mas... Como você... A esquece. Oi Jane.”

Teresa se aproximou do loiro e o observou se espreguiçar sorrindo.

“Você realmente achou que eu já te deixar passar o Natal aqui?”

Jane olhou nos olhos da morena sem muita surpresa, ele sabia que ela iria convida-lo para algo, claro, havia estranhado seu sumiço por todo o dia, achou até que havia sido esquecido por ela. Então tinha levado o presente que havia comprado aos correios, para que chegasse a casa dela. Agora, estava um pouco arrependido de ter feito isso.

“Lisbon, eu agradeço muito o seu... Pera o que é isso?”

Alguns homens entraram na sala carregando pequenas caixas decoradas, de tamanhos diferentes, delas exalavam cheiros deliciosos.

“Podem colocar em cima dessa mesa meninos e por favor, tomem cuidado.”

Jane se levantou agora realmente confuso.

“Mas o que...”

“Eu sabia que você ia negar, sabia que você não iria mover um pé para sair daqui. Por isso, eu trouxe a ceia de Natal pra você.”

Lisbon disse com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto abria as caixas e tirava a delas os mais diversos tipos de comidas natalinas.  
Panetones , bolos em forma de pinheiro, biscoito de gengibre e então ela abriu maior caixa da mesa e tirou de lá um grande prato com omeletes.

“Você tá brincando?”

“Achou que eu ia trazer o que? Um Peru?”

A risada dos dois encheu a sala.

“Você não tem nenhum outro lugar para ir Teresa?”

“Eu estou aonde quero estar Patrick.”

Seus olhos se cruzaram e sem nada dizer Jane abraçou Lisbon.  
A morena ficou um pouco surpresa mas sorriu ao sentir o calor do corpo do outro e o apertou contra si.  
Já fazia muito tempo que estavam negando o inegável. Eles gostavam de um outro muito mais do que como amigos.  
Cada olhar, risada e bronca eram mais profundos. Mas como dois cabeças duras que eram. Nada passava para além do platônico.

Jane abriu a boca mas antes que falasse alho Lisbon o interrompeu.

“Se você me agradecer juro que te dou um tiro e digo que foi acidente de trabalho.”

Novamente a gargalhada dos dois invadiram toda a sala que estava decorada da forma mais natalisna possível e haviam pisca-piscas em todos os lugares.

“Espera...”

Jane se soltou do abraço e desligou as luzes principais, deixando-os em um misto de luzes coloridas, ressaltando-se as azuis, verdes e vermelhas.

Lisbon saiu da sala por alguns momentos e voltou com uma grande chaleira de vidro transparente, enrolada com um grande laço azul.

“FELIZ NATAL!”

“Mas... Não deu meia noite.”

“Nós fazemos nossos horários Sr. Jane, meia noite quero estar deitada naquele sofá, caindo de bêbada.”

Com um sorriso Patrick pegou a chaleira e notou que no vidro havia gravador as iniciais P.J.

“Lisbon isso é incrível! Obrigada!”

Novamente outro abraço e dessa vez eles pareciam mais a vontade com o toque.  
Jane não conseguia mais se manter longe dela.   
E aquele ato de carinho, fora o tiro certeiro para que o loiro deixasse finalmente sua guarda abaixar.

“Espero que seja bem útil e com suas iniciais ali, vão pensar duas vezes antes de te roubarem.”

Disse Lisbon com a cabeça no peito do loiro e ele conseguiu sentir seu sorriso e decidiu ali, que desejava isso para sempre.  
Com um enorme sorriso Patrick se afastou, mexendo nos bolsos e dizendo. 

“Eu tenho algo pra você também.”

Ele sorriu ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Teresa, como se fosse um criança à espera de Papai Noel.

Ele pegou pedaço de papel do bolso, juntamente com uma caneta, escreveu algo rapidamente e entregou a ela. 

“Feliz Natal! ”

Com um olhar confuso Teresa segurou o papel e leu em voz alta.

"Feche...os olhos... Feche os olhos?" 

“Isso, feche os olhos, vamos lá Lisbon, confia em mim”

Ela não conseguiu evitar o sorriso ao ver a expressão animada de Jane.

“Okay... ”

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu Jane sair da sala em passos rápidos, já estava começando a se arrepender quando ouviu ele voltado e sentiu algo no topo da sua cabeça.

“Olha pra cima... ”

Seguindo a voz de Jane, Lisbon ainda de olhos fechados ergueu a cabeça e os abriu apenas para ver a mão do loiro segurando um Visco sobre sua cabeça.

“Mas...”

“Feliz Natal Teresa.”

A morena sentiu o toque macio da outra mão de Jane em seu rosto e ao voltar seu olhar para ele, ficou sem reação.  
Seus olhos claros brilhavam mais que todas as luzes daquela sala e ela teve que respirar fundo para conseguir ar enquanto via o rosto dele se aproximar dela.  
Em silêncio, seus lábios se tocaram e Jane sorriu internamente ao sentir gosto do brilho sabor morango nos lábios de Lisbon.  
O beijo fora suave e lento, como se seguisse a neve que começava a cair fora da CBI.  
Jane jogou o visco para o lado e segurou o corpo de Teresa, puxando-a contra si e aprofundando o ato.  
As mãos de Lisbon foram até os cabelos do loiro, acariciando os mesmos.  
Após alguns minutos que pareciam horas os dois se afastaram com um sorriso bobo. 

“Okay, eu realmente não estava esperando por isso... ”

Disse ela dando uma pequena risada.

“Bem,na verdade o seu presente deve estar chegando na sua casa agora. Realmente não imaginei que você iria estar aqui. Comigo.”

“Espera,está dizendo que eu surpreendi o famoso Patrick Jane? ”

Com uma gargalhada, o loiro pegou um prato e começou a se servir de omeletes.

“Vamos dizer que isso foi um... Milagre de Natal!   
”  
Ela deu um pequeno tapa no ombro de Jane e pegou alguns biscoitos.  
O loiro se sentou novamente no sofá e a morena deitou no mesmo lugar, apoiando a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto mastigava os biscoitos verdes.

“Jane... ”

“Hum... ”

O loiro comia os omeletes ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

“O que é meu presente? ”

“Você vai saber ao chegar em casa.”

“Mas só vou chegar lá amanhã!”

Antes que Jane respondesse um som ecoou na rua a frente da CBI, era meia noite.

“Viu, você vai chegar lá hoje.”

“Jane!”

“Fazemos nossos horários Teresa, você mesma disse.”

“Isso é ridículo.”

Ela fez uma falsa cara emburrada e ele deixou um selinho em seus lábios.

“Feliz Natal.”

“Feliz Natal.”

E enquanto estavam naquele sofá, comemorando o Natal a sua maneira, não puderam ver a estrela que acabava de surgir acima de todo aquele céu cinza de neve.  
Marcando o nascimento de uma nova vida.  
A vida de Patrick Jane e Teresa Lisbon.


End file.
